gossipgirlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dan Humphrey
thumb|259pxDaniel Humphrey, von allen nur Dan genannt, ist der Sohn des ehemaligen Rockers Rufus und der Künstlerin Alison und der große Bruder von Jenny. Er wohnt in Williamsburg, Brooklyn und geht auf die St. Jude's School für Jungen, ebenso wie Chuck Bass, mit dem er seine Differenzen hat. Im Alter von 15 Jahren hat er auf einer Party Serena van der Woodsen kennen gelernt, die als einzige nett zu ihm gewesen ist, und hat seitdem Gefühle für sie. Das genaue Gegenteil davon ist für ihn Serenas beste Freundin Blair Waldorf, für die er sogar eine gewisse Abscheu pflegt, was allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Er und Serena laufen sich erneut über den Weg, als sie in dem Hotel, in dem Serena residiert, zusammenstoßen. Dan geht davon aus, dass Serena keine Ahnung mehr hat, wer er ist, doch am nächsten Tag, als er bereits auf sie wartet, weil sie beim Zusammenprall mit ihm ihr Handy verloren hat, erinnert sie sich noch an ihn. Die beiden verabreden sich dann auf ein Date und ziehen alle Blicke auf sich, als sie unangemeldet auf der "Kiss on the Lips"-Party von Blair erscheinen, die Serena eigentlich ausgeladen hatte. Nachdem auch Serena Gefühle für Dan entwickelt hat, führen sie eine glückliche Beziehung, die aber nicht unbedingt unter einem guten Stern steht da Dan einfach nur ein Idiot ist. die Meisten hassen ihn: Lily van der Woodsen, die Mutter von Serena, weiß, dass Dan der Sohn von Rufus ist, mit dem sie einst eine Beziehung führte, und glaubt nicht, dass Dan der richtige Umgang für ihre Tochter wäre. Dan gelingt es aber, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und am Ende gibt sogar Serenas Großmutter CeCe ihrer Enkelin ihren Segen, die damals ganz und gar nicht glücklich über die Beziehung von Lily und Rufus war, nachdem sie anfangs versucht hatte, Dan gegen Serena auszuspielen. Doch Serenas Familie sind nicht die einzigen Probleme der beiden. So kehrt Dans ehemals beste Freundin Vanessa plötzlich wieder zurück, nachdem sie für einige Zeit die Stadt verlassen hatte. Bevor sie gegangen war, hatte Dan ihr seine Liebe gestanden, so dass die Beziehung der beiden nun stark angespannt ist. Vanessa hat Schwierigkeiten, damit klar zu kommen, dass Dan sich nun anderweitig orientiert hat und dabei ausgerechnet mit dem It-Girl Serena zusammengekommen ist. Die beiden arrangieren sich jedoch mit der Zeit und werden wieder fast so enge Freunde wie früher. Als die beiden zum ersten Mal miteinander schlafen möchten, hat Dan Angst, nicht Serenas Vorstellungen zu entsprechen, da er selbst noch nie Sex hatte. Als beide kurz jedoch davor sind, miteinander zu schlafen, merken sie, dass der richtige Augenblick noch nicht gekommen ist. Später an Weihnachten überrascht Dan Serena in der Kunstgalerie seiner Mutter und die beiden verbringen die erste Nacht miteinander. Das Glück der beiden wird erneut getrübt, als Georgina Sparks, Serenas ehemalige beste Freundin aus ihrer Zeit als wildes Partygirl, auftaucht und sie versucht, sie wieder auf die böse Seite zu ziehen. Serena hält aber stand, lässt sich dadurch leider auch immer weniger bei Dan blicken, was den wiederum stark beunruhigt, aber keiner von Serenas Freunden will ihm eine vernünftige Auskunft geben. Wie sich herausstellt, besitzt Georgina ein Video, auf dem zu sehen ist, wie sich Serena und sie zuerst mit einem etwas älteren jungen Mann vergnügen und mit diesem dann Kokain zu sich nehmen. Der Junge starb aber darauf an den Folgen der Drogen und Serena verließ deshalb dann auch für ein Jahr New York, um zu hoffen, dass bei ihrer Rückkehr wieder Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Anstelle Dan davon zu berichten, tischt sie ihm die Lüge auf, dass sie sich in der letzten Nacht mit zwei Männern vergnügt hätte, woraufhin Dan die Beziehung endgültig beendet. Nichts ahnend kommen sich Dan und Georgina näher, die sich vor Dan und seiner besten Freundin Vanessa als Sarah vorgestellt hat. Dan muss letztendlich einsehen, dass Georgina a.k.a. Sarah böse ist, und mit Blairs Hilfe verraten sie Georgina an ihre Eltern, die sie darauf in ein Schweizer Internat stecken. Dan und Serena können ihre Beziehung selbst nicht mehr retten und gehen ab Beginn der Sommerferien schließlich getrennte Wege. Über den Sommer hat Dan bei seinem Lieblingsautoren als Assistent in der Bücherei gearbeitet und trifft sich gleichzeitig mit zwei Frauen, die voneinander keinen blassen Schimmer haben. Da er viel öfter Zeit mit seinen Freundinnen verbringt, lässt er sein zweites Gedicht, das er eigentlich schon seit langem hätte fertigschreiben sollen, schleifen. Als er einfach nicht vorankommt, wird er sogar von seinem Boss gefeuert. Vorübergehend macht sich Dan auf den Weg in die Hamptons, wo er und Serena sich auf der White Party wieder näher kommen und sich eine zweite Chance geben. Die beiden wirken glücklich, doch anstatt über ihre Probleme, die ihrer ersten Beziehung zum Verhängnis wurden, zu reden, verstehen sie jede Andeutung vom anderen als Aufforderung für Sex und tun das auch die ganze Zeit. Als sie aber während eines Stromausfalls in einem Lift stecken bleiben, sehen sie sich konfrontiert, über ihre Probleme zu reden und kommen zu dem Schluss, dass ihre Beziehung keinen Zweck mehr hat. Um eine Inspiration für seine Geschichten zu bekommen, geht Dan zu Chuck und bittet ihn, mit ihm einen Abend verbringen zu dürfen. In einer Bar betrinken sich die beiden und später wirft Chuck Dan aus seiner Limouse, nachdem er ihm zuvor noch heimlich sein Portmonnaie und Handy abgenommen hat. Als Dan darüber schreibt und es seinem Mentor schickt, ist der eher weniger zufrieden und will, dass Dan herausfinden soll, was für ein Geheimnis die Figur in seiner Geschichte in sich trägt, die auf Chuck basiert. Erneut geht er in die Bar, wo er wieder auf Chuck trifft, den er dann sogar heldenhaft verteidigt, als Chuck aus Versehen eine Frau mit einer Prostituierten verwechselt hat. Die beiden landen schließlich in einer Gefängniszelle, in der sich Chuck Dan langsam öffnet und ihm erzählt, zu glauben, dass sein Vater ihn nicht leiden kann, weil Chucks Mutter bei seiner Geburt gestorben sei. Als Chuck von seinem Anwalt aus der Zelle geholt wird und er Dans Habseligkeiten, die ihm abgenommen wurden, durchsucht, wird ihm klar, dass Dan ihn nur für seine Geschichte ausgenutzt hat und lässt ihn das bitter bereuen. Dan beschließt zuerst, nicht über Chucks Geheimnis zu schreiben, überlegt es sich nach einiger Zeit aber doch noch anders, als er einsieht, dass keine seiner anderen Geschichten eine Empfehlung eines Yale-Professoren wert ist. Noah Shapiro, der für Dan letztlich die Empfehlung geschrieben hat, stellt Dan einem Mann der New York Times vor, der Dan bittet, undercover bei Bass Industries zu arbeiten, um die Informationen, die er herausfindet, anschließend in der NYT abdrucken zu lassen. Dan lässt sich dazu überreden, sieht aber am Ende ein, dass er falsch gehandelt hat, und gibt stattdessen seine Geschichte über Chuck an der Rezeption ab, wodurch Bart erst klar wird, was er Chuck über all die Jahre nach dem Tod seiner Mutter überhaupt angetan hat. Nach den Weihnachtsferien trifft Dan auf Serena, von der er erfährt, dass Lily und Rufus niemals zusammen sein werden, weshalb die beiden wieder zusammen sein können, und sie freuen sich über die Wiedervereinigung. Dan erfährt aber durch Zufall von dem unehelichen Kind von seinem Vater und Lily, kurz bevor sich die beiden für eine Zeit lang auf die Suche nach ihrem Kind begeben wollen. Dan verspricht seinem Vater, besonders Serena nichts davon zu erzählen, weil er ja selbst nicht das frische Beziehungsglück mit ihr auf eine harte Probe stellen möchte. Als aber Nelly Yuki Dans Handy stiehlt, lässt Blairs Clique während Chucks Brunch mit der Company die Bombe platzen. Serena ist geschockt und will erstmal Zeit für sich, kann sich aber letztlich mit der Tatsache arrangieren, einen Halbbruder zu haben. Doch wieder einmal steht die Beziehung der beiden unter keinem guten Stern, als Dan scheinbar ein Verhältnis mit Serenas Lehrerin Mrs. Carr hat. Serena kann damit nicht gut umgehen und beendet die Beziehung zu Dan wieder. Der beginnt schon kurz danach tatsächlich eine Affäre mit Mrs. Carr, was aber ebenfalls nicht allzu lange anhält, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass Mrs. Carr Blair mehr oder weniger um ihren Studienplatz gebracht hat. Dan erfährt, dass er einen Platz an der Yale University erhalten hat, jedoch kein Vollstipendium erhält. Da sich Rufus durch einige Komplikationen die Studienkosten dann doch nicht leisten kann, beschließt er, stattdessen auf die New York University zu gehen. Familie *Rufus Humphrey (Vater) *Alison Humphrey (Mutter) *Lily van der Woodsen (Stiefmutter) *Scott Rosson (Halbbruder) *Jennifer "Jenny" Humphrey (Schwester) *Serena van der Woodsen (Ehefrau) *Eric van der Woodsen (Schwager) Beziehungen *Serena van der Woodsen (Ehefrau, Große Liebe) *Blair Waldorf (Ex-Freundin) *Georgina Sparks (Ex-Freundin) *Olivia Burke (Ex-Freundin) *Vanessa Abrams (Ex-Freundin) *Rachel Carr (Ex-Affäre) Kategorie:Charaktere